


Young Blood

by vampiricconure



Series: Let the Music Flow [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: LyricTaint, Breakdown and Knockout's only sparkling, has grown up and is being mentored by Valkyrie in the art of running a band.Sequel to 'Let the Music Flow' and 'Into the Music'.





	1. Chapter 1

He was going to come hard and fast, desperation clear in his grunts. He leaned over and nipped his Bonded, who mewled softly at the sensation of denta on derma.

 

'Knockout...' he groaned. The red guitarist under him squeezed his cord with his valve, sending the blue Stunticon over the edge. His thrusts became more erratic until he finally threw his head back and roared his overload. He pumped several more times as Knockout overloaded himself, the red guitarist gritting denta as ecstasy washed over him.

 

When they were done, the pair lay in each other's servos, exhausted.

 

'That was....' Knockout began to say, optics closed.

 

'Fun? Active? Heated?' Breakdown suggested. He laughed when the red guitarist shook his head no.

 

'Exhilarating.' Knockout said.

 

The pair were taking a break from practice, which had eaten up most of their day thus far. The band had several albums under their belt and Knockout was proud to have kindled their newest singer and Keyboardist. As if on cue, the sound of drums wafted down through the building, followed by LyricTaint and Valkyrie's characteristic voices.

 

'We should head up.' Breakdown said, pulling himself from his Conjunx's embrace. 'Skyquake's been randier than a turbo rabbit. You know what that means.' Knockout pouted. He hung on to his Bonded's neck cables long enough to pull Breakdown into a kiss before releasing him.

 

'It used to be just you and I down here.' Knockout said. ' Slag...This is the room I gave birth in.'

 

Breakdown smiled and took the red guitarist's servo in his own. He gently kissed the guitarist's fingers before pulling him up from the berth.

 

'Feeling a touch nostalgic?'

 

Knockout vented a sad sigh and pulled Breakdown into one last hug before making his way to the door that lead upstairs. 'Yeah.' he said and shrugged. 'Our sparkling is growing up.'

 

'Speaking of which,' Breakdown said ' We should see what uncle Valkyrie is teaching the youngster.'

 

The pair headed up to the practice space. Valkyrie was screaming into his microphone, followed by Lyric, who's higher pitched voice echoed his mentor's. Every so often Valkyrie would stop to instruct or correct the youngster and they would try again. Across the stage stood Windblade with Skyquake. Dreadwing was strumming his guitar while his new date, a tall, white and green mech named Wheeljack, looked on while Bumblebee took notes. Shudder was standing back and watching. Bulkhead was on drums, as per his usual, while Arcee strummed as Valkyrie sang. Only Soundwave was missing. He had other plans for the day.

 

Breakdown settled himself beside Wheeljack while Knockout picked up his guitar and joined Arcee.

 

' Do that cover of Big Gun.' Wheeljack suggested. Bumblebee looked up from his notes and nodded with agreement. Immediately Knockout started strumming some of the chords. Valkyrie, without skipping a beat, threw himself into the song.

 

 _'Riot on the radio_  
Pictures on the TV  
Invader man take what he can  
Shootout on the silver screen  
Sticking 'em up and knocking 'em down  
Living out a fantasy  
There's a bad man cruising around  
In a big black limousine  
Don't let it be wrong  
Don't let it be right  
Get in his way  
You're dead in his sights'

 

Valkyrie motioned to LyricTaint to sing. The youngster, without more goading, screamed into the microphone. His voice was sweet with youth, but powerful.

 

 _Big gun_  
Big gun number one  
Big gun  
Big gun kick the hell out of you

 

 _Terminators, Uzi makers_  
Shootin' up Hollywood  
Snakes alive with a .45  
Setting off and doing no good  
If you ain't wise they'll cannibalize  
Tear flesh off you  
Classified lady killers  
Prayin' in the human zoo (Prayin')  
They saddle you up  
And take you to town  
Better look out  
When he come around

 

Breakdown smiled with pride.

 

'Kid's got pipes. Didn't get it from me.' he said to Wheeljack, who was bobbing his head to the music.

 

'If you think he's good now, wait for when he gets older.' the white and green wrecker said.

 

Breakdown nodded. 'Plus he can play keyboard and guitar with the best of 'em. Knockout made sure of that.'

 

'He should start his own band.' Wheeljack said. 'Kid needs to be with mechs his own age, not hanging out with us old smoke stacks.'

 

Breakdown laughed. 'One day. One day.' he said. 'Right now we're content just to let him sing with Valkyrie. He's a good mentor.'

 

Indeed Valkyrie was. He was more patient than anyone gave him credit for. The wire thin seeker was at a complete contrast to the bulky frame, even at Lyric's tender age, of the youngster. They knew the kid had potential. They just didn't expect it to be so soon.

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric gets the largest request of his young life, but it means cannibalizing his mentor's band. Can Valkyrie do it?

Valkyrie was bobbing his head to the song they just recorded, the headphones over his audials. He was lost in the music and didn't notice when Dreadwing approached until the blue mech poked the blue and silver singer in the side plating.

 

'Optimus and Megatron need to talk to you.' he said. Valkyrie nodded and pulled the headphones off.

 

Both agents were waiting for the singer when he entered Optimus' office. Knockout was already there with Breakdown and LyricTaint. The mood in the room was quiet but filled with suspense. Optimus had something up his servo and Valkyrie wasn't sure he was going to like the plan.

 

'I've called you all here for a question.' Optimus began.' Lyric – you've done well for yourself with the Valkyries as a back up singer. I was wondering if you would be interested in starting your own band? We'd need permission from your caretakers, of course. They're in charge of your current career.'

 

The youngling's eyes went large. 'Would I?' he said. 'I would love to!' He turned to his dam and sire, yellow eyes pleading.

 

Knockout chuckled and lay a servo on the youngling's helm. 'I was wondering when this day would happen.' he said. 'It's hard work, but yes, you may.'

 

Valkyrie's smile was huge. 'Congrats, kiddo!'

 

Optimus smiled softly. 'Good, good.' he said. He turned to Valkyrie. 'Which brings up the rest of your band. I was thinking of splitting the band up into two. The band would be working as a whole during your performances, as you're already established, but I was hoping Arcee, Dreadwing and Soundwave would be willing to take on LyricTaint's side of things.'

 

Valkyrie cringed at the idea of breaking up the band, but he slowly nodded. 'Let me discuss it with the others.' he said.

 

Optimus nodded sharply. 'Good. You don't have to decide right away. You still have a week before I need an answer.'

 

Valkyrie grunted an acknowledgement. 'Thanks boss.' he said.

 

Lyric was the first back to the practice studio to tell the others the good news. Dreadwing picked up the youngling and gave him a hug.

 

'Knew it was gonna happen. Didn't think it was gonna happen this soon.' the blue mech said with a laugh. 'Just wait for your first tour. It'll be a memory file you'll never want to delete!'

 

Valkyrie took a seat on one of the chairs closest to the others. 'Just means breaking up the band. I don't like the idea at all, but Optimus always knows what's best. And it is for Lyric.'

 

Dreadwing put the youngling down. 'You were always protective of us.' he said. 'Even when over energized to the Pit you were ready to defend us. Even to the point of wanting to start a bar fight.'

 

Valkyrie laughed quietly to himself. 'Yeah.' he muttered. 'Those were good days.'

 

'Technically the band isn't breaking up officially.' Knockout said, picking up his guitar again. ' We're still together for tours and things. Just like Optimus said.' He strummed a few chords, then looked up at the others, his red eyes searching. 'I wonder if you'll be opening for us, Lyric. At least at first. That's how some bands get their start.'

 

Lyric's grin couldn't get much bigger. 'I hope so, dam!' he said. 'That way we can still hang out together!'

 

Knockout sighed and began strumming again. 'My sparkling is growing up.' he said with a hint of sorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric's new band goofs off until the unthinkable happens.

With help from Megatron, Knockout and Breakdown, the young LyricTaint began producing his first album. He called his band _Young Blood_ and Windblade was ecstatic to be his official writer. He was still quite young to be producing his own work, so his caretakers aided him where they could. Soundwave was willing to return to drums now that his processor aches were under control. And although he would still do his characteristic monotone voice in Valkyrie's albums, he liked the idea of helping out a 'newcomer to the industry'.

 

In the end, Knockout and Breakdown agreed to help Lyric out at first and became unofficial band members. Dreadwing, Soundwave and Arcee became core members and Lyric was so thrilled with the prospect of friends, who were practically family members, being with him that he could have popped a protocol code .

 

'Doesn't mean you can slack off, kid' Wheeljack said one day while he and Dreadwing were cuddled on the practice space's sofa. Lyric was listening and his head bobbed as he contemplated the Wrecker's point. Arcee was re-stringing her guitar next to Soundwave, who sat back in his chair, arms thrown of his chassis while they took a rare moment to relax.

 

Dreadwing laughed. 'There's no worries of that.' the blue mech said. 'We won't let him forget who really rules the roost.'

 

Everyone looked at each other and without skipping a beat said 'Valkyrie!'. Everyone broke out laughing at that.

 

'One day, Lyric, we have to take you out to Imperial's'. Dreadwing said 'Your dam dislikes going there but I doubt Knockout will complain if we come with you.'

 

'Bumblebee said he likes going though their music section.' the young, purple mech said. 'Claims they have the best collection of music in the city.'

 

'Indeed they do!' Soundwave chimed in. 'Their cafe isn't too bad, either. Well... most of us think so.'

 

Wheeljack rolled his optics. 'I said they had bad oil cake once and everyone thinks I hate the place.'

 

Another chuckle went around the room.

 

“Maccadams is pretty good.' Arcee suggested. 'His Visco is quaint.'

 

'Indeed it is.' Dreadwing said. He eyed the youngling with red eyes.'You're not old enough to go to the best bar in the city yet, otherwise we'd have taken you there by now.' Dreadwing said after a thought. 'Your dam would murder me if he found out I took you.'

 

'He'd murder half of us just for suggesting the idea.' Soundwave said. 'Breakdown might help. Depends on who paid for the high grade.'

 

A chuckle went around the room, until a buzzer chimed.

 

'We better get back to work.' Soundwave said, throwing a neutral expression to his fellow band mates. Arcee stood, finished restringing her guitar, and began tuning it. Soon she was back on the low stage, playing a quick rift while the others clambered on after her. Lyric made his way to his keyboard and stretched his fingers before playing a few bars of a random tune.

 

'Anything you're wanting to play?' Dreadwing asked LyricTaint.

 

Lyric thought a moment and was about to answer when a low rumble filled the room before the studio space exploded into a symphony of flame and rubble.

 

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What on Cybertron happened? The band is as confused as the reader!

Soundwave was the first up. He helped Arcee untangle herself from her guitar, now in ruins and the pair went to see how the other band members were doing. Wheeljack was beside Dreadwing and Lyric. The pair had taken the blunt of the explosion and the Wrecker was doing his best to stem the flow of energon from both his mate and the youngling. Soundwave was off to see if the others were okay in the back offices and secondary studio space. Arcee was immediately at Wheeljack's side, helping the white and green mech. She was thankful for his field medic training.

 

'Stay with me Dreadwing.' came Wheeljack's worried voice. 'Don't you be bleeding out on me.'

 

Dreadwing eyed his mate and cracked a faint smile. 'Don't plan on dying yet.' he said before closing his optics. 'Primus, I feel like slag.' he muttered.

 

'What the frag happened?' Arcee asked, tying off a tourniquet on Lyric, who whimpered his distress. She quickly comforted the purple mech when she was done.

 

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Wheeljack said, wiping energon off Dreadwing's lip plating with a finger. 'My calculation is that someone planted a bomb.'

 

A commotion from where the hall would have been caused the others to look up. Knockout was making his way through the rubble to see things for himself. Breakdown was close behind him. When Knockout saw what happened to his offspring, he was immediately at Lyric's side and holding the young mech in his servos. There he gently rocked back and forth, trying to comfort the weeping youngling.

 

Soon the sounds of Enforcers and Fire Mechs was heard, their ped falls a welcomed relief. They quickly escorted the others out of the ruins of the studio and onto the street where medics stood waiting. Dreadwing had to be carried out, as did LyricTaint. Once loaded up inside the medics, they were carted off to the nearest medical facility, Knockout and Breakdown hot on their bumpers. Wheeljack was after them. Arcee watched quietly as the medics left, an unsaid worry thick in the air.

 

Optimus Prime and Megatron were brought out of the building about this time, lead by Soundwave. Their injuries were minor – mainly scrapes and small dents. Bulkhead came out thereafter, followed by Valkyrie, Shudder, Skyquake, Windblade and Bumblebee. They were shaken but unhurt.

 

'Dreadwing and Lyric are off to the Medic's facilities.' Soundwave said once everyone settled. 'They took the brunt of the explosion.'

 

'Primus.' Bulkhead whispered. 'Do they know what happened yet?' he said louder.

 

'Not anything anyone's told us.' Soundwave said with a shrug.

 

'What a load of crock' Skyquake said angrily, folding his servos over his chest with frustration. ' Why us? What did we do to be gifted with such a thing?' He took his Bonded's servo when Windblade lay one on his chest plates and he lifted it to kiss her fingers.

 

'We better see when we can visit Lyric and Dreadwing.' Soundwave said. 'They're going to want answers, too.'

 

Valkyrie rubbed the back of his helm and laughed a nervous laugh. 'I guess tonight's recording session is canceled.' he said with a faint smirk. It caused a collective chuckle around the group of friends. Even under such dire circumstances they managed to find something to laugh about. In a more serious tone, Valkyrie added 'I hope Dread and Lyric are okay. There's nothing left of the second studio.'

 

Optimus nodded. 'It will take time to rebuild.'

 

Megatron snorted. 'We were planning to upgrade. We didn't expect to update the whole slagging space.'

 

'I guess now is better than never.' Valkyrie stated simply. He shifted his peds while watching the Enforcers work and he sighed. 'I'm going to the Medical Facilities. The others are going to want company.' he said.

 

Skyquake grunted his agreement. 'Brother is in pain, but he's trying to block his bond with me. I don't know what is going on.' he said, frustration seeping into his tone.

 

'That makes all of us, then.' Megatron said. 'Whoever did this will pay, I swear by the Allspark.'

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew contemplates the explosion and how to keep themselves protected.

Dreadwing was recharging when Skyquake and the others arrived. LyricTaint greeted his adoptive family with a cheery wave of his servo. Knockout was sitting on the berth beside his youngling with a sour look on his face plates. Breakdown and Wheeljack each had their prospective seats beside their mates, Wheeljack protectively stroking Dreadwing's servo.

 

'How is he?' Skyquake asked of his brother.

 

'Lost a lot of energon. Had to be welded up in a couple of places.' the white and green wrecker said. 'He 'n Lyric are lucky to be alive.'

 

Indeed the youngling was bandaged in several locations, where he had to be welded closed. Dreadwing's helm was wrapped where a particularly nasty gash had occurred, as were his wings and most of his chassis. Both band members would be in pain for the next while. Skyquake vowed to be with his brother no matter how long it took for him to heal. He was certain Wheeljack felt the same way. Primus – he knew Breakdown and Knockout felt the same way about Lyric!

 

Megatron took the time to speak to Lyric at this point, making sure the youngling was okay. The youngster was rattled and scared, which was to be expected, but he was surprisingly robust for his age.

 

'Once things get settled and the studio repaired, we'll get back into recording again.' Megatron said, servo on the youngling's ped. 'I hope it doesn't take too long to get done.'

 

'I trust you guys.' Lyric said with a wide smile. Then the smile faltered. 'I hope we don't get bombed again.'

 

'Not likely.' Knockout comforted his youngling in an embrace. 'We'll ask the Enforcers what we can do to protect the building better.'

 

Indeed the Enforcers had ideas. Watch for suspicious packages and mechs. Don't touch suspicious packages. If anyone commed in a bomb threat, to contact Enforcers immediately. Most of it was common sense and LyricTaint felt better about it in the long run. It was some jours before they could return to the offices to sort through the rubble, though. Enforcers said the explosion was caused by a rebel uprising that was against the Senate of Cybertron. They were against government stagnation and were hitting random targets planet wide to make their point. It was the first anyone had heard of the planet wide problem.

 

'Wow... we must have been really busy to miss out on something that big!' Bulkhead said one day while those well enough to be up and about practiced in Valkyrie's basement. They were using his space until the office space could be repaired.

 

'Optimus said the same thing.' Skyquake said. 'Everything revolves around music here.'

 

Shudderpoint nodded in agreement as she played several notes into her keyboard. 'We could leave a TV on when we're not working.' She suggested. 'That way we'd get _some_ news digested.'

 

Valkyrie was up the stairs to the main floor in a sparkbeat. 'Already on it!' he yelled. A few klicks later he was coming down the stairs with the slender frame to the TV console. He set it up in the corner of the studio space and tapped it on. The other band members cheered when it flicked to life and the familiar green glow lit up the studio space.

Valkyrie chuckled. 'And we have contact with the outside world!' he said dramatically.

 

He tapped the TV and switched it to a news channel. The news host was talking about the explosion at the building. ' We're on the news guys.' Valkyrie said and he turned to look at his fellow band members before taking a seat on the floor in front of the TV.

 

'Sources say,' the host was saying. 'That the rebels are gearing up for more action in Vos after the explosion at Metal Made Music. The explosion took out most of the building and sent two band members of The Valkyries to hospital, including guitarist Dreadwing and newcomer to the business, LyricTaint.' Images flashed across the screen of the rubble and the publicity photos of Dreadwing and Lyric.

 

'I guess they didn't get the memo about Lyric starting Young Blood.' Bulkhead said when the news story changed. 'But they know his name now. They know us again.'

 

'All it took was one bomb.' Shudder said with a hint of exasperation.

 

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric gets asked an important question.

From the sounds coming from Valkyrie's berthroom, Dreadwing guessed that Knockout and Breakdown were taking a few klicks to make out before dinner arrived.

 

It had been a very persistent day as far as practice was concerned. The building and offices were still being repaired, so the band was at Valkyrie's studio space to do their thing. Recording was out of the question until the offices were repaired, too, much to The Valkyries' chagrin. Even Lyric, who had mostly recovered from his medic facility stay, was impatient to get going if his pacing and off color comments meant anything. While he waited for the studios to be finished, he, Windblade and Bumblebee spent their time writing music. It was this day that Valkyrie sat beside Lyric as Lyric sung several bars of Windblade's newest tune. The youngster's voice was still sweet, but had the promise of a hard edge to it like Valkyrie hoped the youngling would develop.

 

Starscream sat in on the practice this particular day. His head bobbed as Valkyrie taught, the blue and silver's instruction firm but fair. Dreadwing sat back and listened, oddly quiet.

 

'Sing it higher.' the silver and blue singer said while Lyric sang a few bars of the new song. LyricTaint cleared his vocalizer and raised his pitch. Valkyrie nodded his head in approval.

 

'You've got it now!' the blue and silver singer said.

 

'I'm going to have to get used to that one.' Lyric said. 'But it sounds nice.' He paused. 'Makes me think of my sire.' he said after a thought.

 

'Sing it from the beginning!' Starscream suggested. 'You've got a good range on it.'

 

Lyrc grabbed the mic and with a small wink towards the silver seeker that was reminiscent of his dam, he launched his way into his newest song.

 

 _'And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

 

 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

 

 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

 

Lyric stopped when the door chimed, announcing dinner's arrival. Dreadwing went to grab the take out energon and pay the service mech. Shortly there after, Knockout and Breakdown emerged from Valkyrie's berthroom looking a little more smug (or was it satisfied?) than the others had seen them in a while.

 

As they sat and ate, Valkyrie started up a conversation.

'Lyric,' he said. 'I was wondering if you'd be willing to open my shows. Optimus and your caretakers already gave me the okay.'

 

LyricTaint's eyes got wide. 'Sure!' he said. 'I would love to! When were you planning to play?'

 

Valkyrie shrugged while he dug through his box of energon with chop sticks. 'When our next concert is. Might be a while, you know, because of the explosion.'

 

Knockout lay a servo on his offspring's shoulder strut and smiled. 'Gives him time to plan.' he said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sung was:
> 
> Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric chooses songs to open his performance with.

It was some Jours before the offices were presentable. There was a party, complete with ribbons and oil cake, when the new space opened. The others, including Stascream and Wheeljack, refused to miss out on celebrations. It was also during the celebration that Optimus and Megatron announced that they were planning on bonding and the entire crew was invited to the ceremony. It was a complete shock to the others, as they had never thought the two would get together romantically. They just seemed so... business oriented. Literally no one knew they had been dating except for close friends of the pair.

 

Shortly there after, The Valkyries started training Lyric how to open for a band. Lyric was scared stiff of doing something wrong, but he took his lessons like a pro. He and Windblade pulled out their best songs to play before Valkyrie got a chance to add his input. Valkyrie had a big gig coming up and he was fervently working on getting his set up and ready.

 

'There's 13 songs to a 1 orn set,' Windblade was explaining to the youngling on one such afternoon. It was quiet except for the sounds of Valkyrie practicing with the band. Sunlight flickered through the tall office windows, giving the space a cheery feel to it.

 

Windblade thought as she did the math. 'You'll want at least half an orn worth of songs, so that makes 7 songs.'

 

'That's almost my whole album.' Lyric complained. He scratched the back of his servo in nervous excitement. 'We'll need more songs before Valkyrie's ready for his tour. '

 

'Not many.' the red and black songwriter said. 'We have three songs that we're currently writing. They'll be ready by the time the tour starts. I doubt that we'll need them all. Besides, you're still trying to gain an audience. You don't need as much music as Valkyrie does.'

 

The sound of Valkyrie shouting followed by maniacal laughter caused Lyric to look up from his work. It was followed by the sound of Dreadwing coming down the hallway. The door opened and the blue mech's helm peeked inside the room. 'Just so folks know, Megs and Optimus are in the storage closet in the South east wing.' he said. 'Valkyrie just found them while getting something to sweep the floor with.'

 

Windblade smiled and shook her head. 'Love.' she said. 'Worse than Knockout and Breakdown.' Lyric just rolled his eyes, having had more than enough experience with his parents finding unique places to interface.

 

Dreadwing popped into the room and sat beside the femme and the youngling. 'We have an idea what we're playing?' he asked. Lyric made a note on his data pad before passing it to the blue mech.

 

'I see some new songs.' he said after reading over the list. 'Means we'll be singing up a dust storm in the next few solar cycles.' Dreadwing passed the data pad back to Lyric, pointing to the last song listed. “I don't remember that one.' he said. 'Lets play it.'

 

'It's still incomplete' Lyric said, 'but dam helped me with some of the lyrics. It makes me think of him.' He took Windblade's data pad and scrolled the screen to the song in question. Lyric coughed and cleared his voice processor a few times before humming the first note. Dreadwing pulled up one of the rogue guitars in the room and began strumming, ped on an office chair. He made a sour face when it was obvious the instrument needed a tuning, but he carried on.

 

 _'I get high on a buzz_  
Then a rush when I'm plugged in you  
I connect  
When I'm flush  
You get love when told what to do

 

 _Wonderful electric_  
Wonderful electric  
Wonderful electric  
Cover me in you

 

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine_

 

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine_

 

 _When you send me a pulse_  
Feel a wave of new love  
Through me  
I'm dressed in white noise  
You know just what I want  
So please

 

 _Wonderful electric_  
Wonderful electric  
Wonderful electric  
Cover me in you

 

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine_

 

 

'It's higher pitched than what you're used to doing.' Dreadwing said. 'But it sounds good.' He chuckled mostly to himself and under his breath added, 'and it sounds like something your dam would write.'

 

'I think it would go well with ' _Optics_ ',' Windblade said, leaning back in her seat. She threw an arm over the back of her chair and closed her optics. She hummed a few bars of the song.

 

'Overall, it's going to be a great performance, Lyric.' Dreadwing said, pride in his stance. He flicked a wing as if to accentuate the point. 'Valkyrie did well to choose you to open for him.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned:
> 
> Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Song quoted:
> 
> Strict machine by Goldfrapp


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric's Big Day comes!

Eventually the big tour happened. It was an outdoor venue and the night was cool. Lyric was standing back stage, lovingly polished to a blinding shine by both his dam and sire. It was a proud day for the youngling's caretakers, who were excited to be playing for their offspring's first, official performance as a singer with his own band. Knockout stood in front of the youngling, triple checking his frame and eventually gave Lyric a nudge in Dreadwing and Arcee's direction.

 

'Kill 'em with your looks. Murder them with your sound.' the red guitarist said gleefully, picking up his own instrument as he did so. It was an old saying of the guitarist's and Breakdown chuckled when his Bonded said it.

 

'Ready for the big show down?' Arcee asked the youngling.

 

Lyric shrugged and he held his guitar close. 'As ready as I'm gonna get!' he said to the blue, slender femme. And with that he walked onto stage.

 

The crowd was huge. It was by far one of the biggest gatherings the youngster had ever seen and he could feel his nerves settling on him like a weight on his spark. He didn't let the nerves linger, though. He waved to the crowd in a very Valkyrie way and immediately strummed his guitar dramatically. Dreadwing, Knockout, Breakdown, Arcee and Soundwave all followed suit, settling in their usual places on the stage.

 

'WE READY TO ROCK?' LyricTaint yelled into the microphone. The crowd went ballistic.

 

'We're making history today,' Lyric said. 'This is my first time as an solo artist and thanks to my mentor, Silver Valkyrie-' The screaming got louder. '- I can share this moment with you!' With that he played his first tune.

 

 _Anything is better than the emptiness and hopelessness_  
Suffering is where I see the truth in you  
You’re the awesomeness that makes sense of this, I can’t resist  
In the flames, I feel a part of you, you

 

 _It’s the only way to reach through_  
It’s a path to the divine  
It’s the only place I go to when dark and light collide

 

 _So burn me out, use me till there’s nothing_  
My spark beat down, kill me from inside  
Burn me out, I need to feel alive  
It’s never enough, never enough

 

 _Take what you want from me_  
Take what you want from me  
Take what you want from me  
Burn me out, don’t burn me out

 

_Nothing eats away like the cold regret you can’t forget  
Isolation only makes the hurt worse_

 

In the end, Lyric was exhausted, covered in condensation from the heat of the lights hitting the cool night air and his throat hurt like the pit. He was happy, though, and he pulled his parents into an embrace after his concert was over. With a cheer, his band threw him over their shoulders and carted him back stage where Megatron congratulated the youngling.

 

'One of the best performances I've seen yet from someone your age.' the silver mech said. He patted Lyric on the back.' Valkyrie's taught you well.'

 

'Thanks, boss.' Lyric said somewhat sheepishly. His voice was hoarse from so much singing.

 

'Now we just got to get that album out!' Arcee said with an amused glint in her optics. 'If you sing as well there as you did tonight, The Valkyries are going to have some competition. '

 

Dreadwing huffed as he held in his laughter. 'Our baby is growing up.' he said and he pulled the youngling into a head lock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted and slightly altered to be Cybertron friendly was:
> 
> Burn Me Out by Fozzy


End file.
